Autistism
Basic Idea Autistism is an extremely unpopular and even despised religion founded by the owners of The Autism Hotline, this is likely a philosophy which splintered off from either Buddhism which was founded by Buddha, Mathisism founded by Mathis Miles, or Jonathonist Buddhism which was founded by Jonathon Hills. While the creators have given only vague description on how the religion works, there are a few things that are certain. The most important aspect is that they have belief in special powers granted to only the most good and lucky of people known as autism which likely was branched off from the Buddhist idea of Chi. According to the founders, they claim that autism is a special force that ranged in ability from person to person. in which depending on the severity of the autism, the person may have a vast understanding of the world and will be in an infinite state of inner peace, this being so powerful that most autists cannot comprehend anything outside of their realm and will act extremely abnormal to most other people. This power only obtained by those who have been gifted with severe autism, those with lesser abilities such as those with ass burgers (known as Asperger's by normies) have only some of these effects and are still somewhat connected with the mortal realm, who are seen as the link to convert normies the Autistism faith and are to be worshiped as prophets. The closest thing in comparison to those with ass burgers in the autist faith would be prophets from other faiths such as Jesus Christ. They also think that suicide should not be feared but rather accepted as many autists have their time to leave the earth and be one with the universe. Logo The logo was based on a swastika which before the Nazi's had great symbolism within both Buddhist philosophy and cultures that span all across Asia and Europe, in which it is often known to represent concepts such as eternity likely relating to the eternal power of the Autistic people. The colors have great meaning, each color is in the shape of a puzzle piece which symbolizes how each aspect of the autistism is needed to unify the powers of autism in eternal symmetry. Blue: Intelligence and the seeking of enlightenment for oneself and others. Green: Compassion to all living beings and to be one with nature. Yellow: Chivalry and heroism to protect the innocent. Red: The need for justifiable rage and self defense when the other colors are threatened. School Shootings While traditional Autistism tends to be pacifistic, there have been those who had been devout autists who have turned into terrorists, many of these are modern day school shooters, they believe in a variation of Autistism in which all heretics and heathens are too far gone to be converted and must be brought to enlightenment through force. This idea is likely based of the Islamic idea of Jihad in which all heretics must be killed. One of the leaders of one of the infamous terrorists groups is known as Eliot Rodger who had autism, and his words are still influential to people to this day. Their main enemy is the species known as "Girls" Cringe Worship As many autists have special powers, they seek to spread their autistic knowledge of enlightenment to others via subliminal messaging onto most modern kids media such as Minecraft, most children's shows, video games such as Undertale, Five Nights at Freddy's and other "cringe" things. This is also practiced by devout autists as while they may feel pain from the cringe, they must not let material ideas from the mortal realm rule them. Autist Cuisine While many do not know, the Autist culture has one of the most delicious of cuisine in the world, these delicious foods are said to be so good that those who consume it describe it as being in heaven. A few autist staples: Literal Staples, Clorox Bleach, Lead Paint, Highlighter fluid, Glue *Ingested through the nose* Tide Pods, Gasoline, Thumbtacks, R̶a̶t̶ ̶P̶o̶i̶s̶o̶n̶ Candy Paint Thinner Vaccines One of the most popular beliefs about autism, was that it was founded by vaccines, this is a misconception, as many autists and those who worship autistism argue that it was not the vaccines but rather being chosen from birth or snorting enough glue. Controversy The Autist faith had often been regarded as retarded and that it must be destroyed by all means possibly, it has been so much of a problem to normies that even the president of The United States Donald Trump has said that Autism has become an epidemic. Trivia *Mathisism and Autistism has been thought as extremely similar, as they both have variations of autism. Some could say that Autistism Branched off of Mathisism. Category:Religions